


Forgotten Times

by Tosamura26



Category: Dangonronpa, dangonronpa 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NFSW, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: A collection of Fuyuhiko/Peko one shots for the times they have forgotten





	Forgotten Times

**Author's Note:**

> Peko's P.O.V.

It was late at night and I was laying in the same bed as him. I never thought any of this would happen, having Fuyuhiko's arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer and landing kisses along my cheeks. It's taken me a while to actually call him Fuyuhiko, but even he's said that I've gotten better at it and he hardly ever had to correct me. I had my glasses off so they wouldn't get in the way or fog up from our breathing. Everything that's happened to us this past year, loosing our friends, his family, and especially his sister, caused us to become even closer then we were before. I had thought that we would just become closer friends, and I think that's what he thought at first too. I was surprised when he first started bringing me into his room at night to sleep in the same bed. We would sleep without touching at first, but started moving closer and closer to each other until we were where we are now. I felt so safe in his arms and it made me a little happy that he was protecting me at this point while I was doing the same. 

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Fuyuhiko slid his hand to my face, holding me gently. We stared at each other for a few minutes before he suddenly crashed his lips against mine. He pushed me on my back and he leaned over me and ran his hands against my arms as he kissed me. I was slightly surprised but enjoyed the kiss none the less. His tongue traced my lower lip and a small moan escaped my lips. I let his tongue slip in my mouth and and shivered when he traced the roof of my mouth. His kisses lasted for a few minutes before he pulled away to breath. He placed his forehead against mine and ran his hands down so they held my waist gently. I held his face in my hands and when he caught his breath, I pulled his face down and melted into his kisses. 

He started to unbutton my shirt and pulled me up so he could take it off. Our lips parted for a few seconds as I pulled his tie and jacket off. We threw the clothes somewhere on the floor before he pressed his lips back against mine. He made his way down across my jaw line and then to my throat. He nibbled at first before biting harder. I whimpered in his ear and I felt him harden through my tights. He grabbed my breasts and squeezed gently. 

"Fuyuhiko," I whispered and grabbed the sleeves of his shirt. 

He bit and pulled my skin for a couple more seconds before sitting up to stare at me, "What's wrong?"

Without speaking, I sat up and he came up with me. I tugged at his shirt before unbuttoning it. I threw it across the room and pulled his face back down to mine. I slid my tongue in his mouth and smiled when he reached behind me and grabbed my ass. He reached up my skirt and dug his nails into the tights. I hugged him against me and wrapped my legs around his waist so I was straddling him. He kissed his way back down to my throat and continued to bite and pull at my skin. I moaned a little louder and Fuyuhiko moaned as he got even harder. He pushed me on my back suddenly and sat on his knees over me. He fiddled with his pants before taking them off and sighing in relief. He threw them across the room and fell back on top of me. He kissed my chest and made his way to my stomach. I squirmed underneath his kisses and that's when the tingling between my legs really kicked in. 

Fuyuhiko grabbed my skirt and started to pull it down along with my tights. He dropped them on the floor and now he was sitting on his knees over me starting down at my body that only a bra and thong covered. Other than that, I was exposed in front of someone I've known all my life. He was just as exposed as me in his boxers, but he didn't seem as embarrassed as I was. He stared me up and down and his cheeks got red the more he stared at me.

"Wow," he fell back so he was on top of me, "Peko, you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen."

I ran my hand across his face and felt myself smile. He smiled back at me and went back to kissing me. He reached back for my bra and unhooked it effortlessly. He threw it across the room and grabbed my breasts. He rubbed one roughly and bit and tugged on the other one. At this point, my underwear was ruined but I didn't care. He switched sides and he was making me go crazy at this point. I whimpered underneath him and ran my hands through his hair, pulling slightly. He pushed his knee into my crotch gently and rubbed.

"Fuyuhiko," I moaned his name and bent my head back. 

He pulled away from my breasts and hooked his fingers in my underwear. He pulled them away and dropped them to the floor. He spread my legs out and sat on his knees in between them giving me a slight smirk. He ran his hand up from my ankle, to my leg, and then to my crotch. I stared at him as he slid a finger inside me. I fell back against the pillow breathing heavily and sighing. He stuck a second finger in me and I nearly shouted as he rubbed my clit. He rubbed faster and faster until I was practically screaming his name. He chuckled at my reactions before slipping away. He crawled his way back up to me and grabbed my face in his hand.

"Did you like that," his voice was sexy and had a slight growl to it.

I nodded, unable to speak. I pulled him down for a kiss and quietly moaned when our lips made contact again. I pushed him on his back ready to be the one to pleasure him. I grabbed his boxers and slid them off. I threw them on the floor and looked back down at Fuyuhiko. He looked relaxed, probably wouldn't be in the few seconds. I was careful not to be too rough as I grabbed his cock in my hand. I didn't really know what I was doing, but the second I touched him, Fuyuhiko jumped. I bent down until my lips were just touching the head. He already sighed to himself so I took the next step and slid my mouth over him. He held my head as I pumped over him. I rubbed his cock with my hand as well and he started to moan louder. 

"Peko," he choked my name out, "Oh god-." 

I sucked on him for a couple more minutes before he pulled me away. A trail of drool connected my lips to his cock and broke when he pulled my head to look at him. He pulled me towards him and had me lay down across him. He rubbed my face gently before shoving me on my back. He hovered over me for a while and bit his lip before speaking up. 

"Do you want to do this," he asked. 

I nodded and tried not look to desperate. With that, he reached towards his table and pulled out a condom. He tore the wrapper open and slid it over him. He spread my legs out a little more before shoving himself inside. I arched my back and practically shouted. Fuyuhiko's lips crashed back down on top of mine as he pumped inside me. Every pump from him made me moan. He wrapped my legs around his waist and picked up speed. I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head and moaned loudly. He ran his hands through my hair and pulled slightly. I dug my nails into his back and whimpered when he moved his lips down to my chest. He bit and tugged at the skin in different places before starting to slow down. 

He pulled out of me and fell onto his back. He threw the condom away. I rolled onto my side and smiled up at him. He rolled back over to me, smiling so gently at me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I'm glad my first time was with you."

I nodded, "The same goes to you."

He pulled me closer to him and with that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
